Spiral Bound
by onewritergirl007
Summary: What happens when Emma gets transported to the Enchanted Forest in the cyclone, but lands near a tavern full of drunken pirates? Set at the end of "Broken" CaptainSwan


**Spiral Bound**

AN: So, I was watching Once Upon A Time on Netflix and came up with this idea.. I know it isn't exactly canon but please please read and review..!

The two hour finale was AMAZING and hey, the Emma and Hook moment we've all been waiting for finally happened! Colin O'Donoghue was as charming as ever. It'd interesting to see how his and Regina's transformations to being better people happened for the same reason -love. A theme can't get much more fairy tale than love(:

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to ABC's Once Upon A Time and it's wonderful creators. I DONT OWN ANYTHING ! If I did, Emma and Hook would've gotten together a long time ago(;

Chapter 1

She saw nothing but darkness as she plummeted into the unknown. As her feet touched the slab of concrete, she glanced around herself, taking in her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was knocking Regina out of the way as the Wraith came after her, As far as she knows, the Wraith must have grabbed and pulled her inside of the portal as well. She seemed to have landed somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, that much she could gather. There were people bustling about the streets, each donning some type of leather clothing; weather it were a leather-clad dress and corset for women or leather pants and a jacket for the men.

She wandered down the windy road, stopping in front of an old tavern. It was dark and shady; full of men ordering drinks amongst themselves, in high hopes for bringing home a nice wrench. This, is exactly the distraction Emma needed in order to keep herself hidden from anyone finding out her true identity. That, for a fact, she wasn't from this world.

Emma decided that tomorrow, she would start worrying about how to get home to Henry. God, what was she going to do? He's probably worried about her...not to mention her over-protective parents, who are probably sick with worry. They'd already lost her once, no wonder what they must think now that she had herself go disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

There was a table in the back corner of the tavern with dark shadows casting across it, leaving barely a trace of anyone who is sitting there. Emma pulled up her deep, vine-colored hood over her head and crept over to the table to sit down.

She ordered a drink from the bartender and settled down against the cool wooden seat at table. She grasped the glass and brought it against her lips, taking a swig of the tart beer, swishing it through her mouth before swallowing and setting the glass back down on the coaster. She repeated this for quite a while, only stopping when she heard someone come up behind her.

"Now what's a pretty lass like you doing in a tavern such as this?" Inquired a man dressed head to toe in all black.

Emma whips her head around to see a man lounging in a chair a couple feet from her. He looks up from his large old fashioned map, and turns to give her his undivided attention. If she wasn't preoccupied with trying to figure out what the hell happened to her and how she had just landed in the middle of nowhere, she would have taken a minute to look over the man.

If she weren't suddenly stranded in a strange new land, a land where there's probably no way to ever make it back to her son, she would've been trying to flirt with him, he's most definitely her type. And after what happened...well..she could use some type of a distraction. He's certainly attractive enough, and maybe if things were…well damn. Realization dawns on Emma. "You're a pirate."

Hook smirks. "Beauty and brains, what a treat. Tell me, what gave me away? Was it my devilishly handsome face? Or maybe the sword? I bet it was the sword."

Emma rolls her eyes. "The guyliner, the earring, and," she waves her hands in his direction, gesturing at his clothing style, "the stereotypical pirate attire."

Hook leans back in his chair and raises his eyebrows, prompting Emma to continue. "You know, the deep plunging neckline that exposes your chest, the black leather clothing…" At that moment, sunlight bounces off something, it shimmers a sleek polished silver. "And the hook…you have a hook for a hand."

"Well would you look at that, it appears I do." He replies cheekily as he rotates the his hook in the light. It glimmers as the sunlight strikes it, casting a spiral of light back at her.

Emma opens her mouth slightly, and closes it, trying to wrap her brain around the man in front of her. "Do you mean to tell me that you are Captain Hook? THE Captain Hook?"

The smirk is back. "Ah, so you've heard of me."

"No, no, no. That is impossible." Emma turns to face Hook a little more, trying to get a better look at him. This whole thing is confusing to her, how could she be talking over drinks with THE Captain Hook? The one from her favorite Disney movie, the one with the perm who is always chasing after a 10-year-old who can fly? No way. This is impossible, but then again, so is being thrown into a fairy tale land by a swirling cyclone. That's not something you hear everyday.

From the leather jacket draped over his shoulders and the sword in its shaft hooked to his belt, you could definitely tell he was indeed a pirate. He seemed..different...from the man in her favorite movie. She's seen that movie about twenty times with Henry, but although this man says he's Captain Hook, he seems nothing like him. He was missing the perm, his character's signature Afro-like hair. And as far as she knew, he wasn't afraid of a measly crocodile who swallowed an alarm clock.

"Well?" He asked again, infuriated that he wasn't getting a reply. Normally within a minute, he could charm any lass into giving him information. He prides himself on being a gentleman. "Are you going to give me an answer or not?"

Instead of answering, she asked a question of her own, "What's your name, pirate?"

Hook stands up from his chair, gives Emma a bow, and tops it off by taking her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips. "Killian Jones, at your service." Hook looks into her eyes as he plants a kiss on her hand.

He then took off his hat, showing her a head full of sexy black hair. Emma tried not to imagine her hands entangled in it as she pulled him closer to herself, deepening a passionate kiss...

... NO emma..don't think like that. Not after..

She shakes her head, clearing it from the graphic images that were rapidly increasing in her head.

"Emma Swan." She lets her hand stay in his for a couple seconds, due to shock. It's not because she enjoyed his lips when they collided on her skin, most definitely not. When someone introduces himself as Captain Hook, it takes a second for your brain to process the information. This is not what it seems like, Emma, she chided herself. There is no way that she is ATTRACTED to Captain Hook. No way.

Killian's eyes bore into hers, searching for something. He was completely mesmerized by them, never before had he seen eyes of that brilliance.

He was right. She definitely is not hideous. Aside from her interesting choice in clothes, she's quite gorgeous. Maybe he should get to know her. She's the first woman in a long time that he actually wants to get to know. Something about her is just so intriguing. Blondes have never been his thing, well, it's not like he is picky when it comes to the color of a girl's hair. He typically judges women on other characteristics, and judging from the generous curves under her jacket, she's just his type.

Just then, the door to the tavern swung open, rapping loudly against the bricks on the wall. A gang of pirates stood in the doorway, among them was a man many in this world quiver in fear. His name was engraved upon his feathered hat, sitting squarely atop his fat head. He had a mustache that curled upward into a spiral and a long sword tucked away in its shaft, pressed against his muscular thigh. His name, was Blackbeard.

Killian looked sharply at Emma, and back at the man. "Do you trust me?"

"I don't even know you, how could I trust you?"

"Lass, I know your type. It's in your eyes. You don't openly give your trust out. It has to be earned. But, just trust that I know what I'm doing, aye?" He looked at her, giving her a knowing look, as if he already knew what her fears were. Like he understood her.

"Alright." Emma nodded her head slightly, thinking that she might as well take a leap of faith, because if it were one thing that Henry had taught her, it was to believe.

Killian then charged at the pirates, unsheathing his sword from its shaft and wielding it towards Blackbeard.

Blackbeard, far more the dandy than Killian had expected, what with the deep red coat that would show any stain...blood the latest one on the agenda...and curls. Plumed hat that sat atop his head like a red flag saying the message DON'T MESS WITH ME in very visible ink. This was not a man many wanted to cross.

"Captain Hook...what a pleasant surprise! Tell me, how's Milah these days? She liking the taste of..death?" he asked with a smirk that spread across his face like a wildfire.

"Don't you say her name, you filthy piece of scum," Hook snarled at him, pointing the tip of his sword at his throat. Hook glared at him and pushed the sword a little further and a small ribbon of blood dribbled down his neck.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Blackbeard said, drawing his sword and swinging it towards Hook. Hook pulled his sword away and blocked Blackbeard's sword, just in time. Blackbeard pushed against Hook's sword and it inched closer to him. He jumped backwards and slid the sword away and swung upwards from the left. He blocked it and swung again, which Hook repeatedly blocked.

They were both evenly matched, a fair fight against two of the deadliest, most fearsome pirates to sail the seven seas. The crew of men in the bar cheered as if it is a demonstration or a show out in the streets.

Killian jabbed his sword at Blackbeard, but he crossed his blade with his, then he quickly ran to the left while Blackbeard walked around parallel to Killian in a circle. All of the pirates then gathered around him, each brandishing a polished sword from behind their back. A full on battle burst into action, nobody knowing who was the first side to start it.

"Lass..Emma...a little help here," Killian grunted over the noisy banter of men screaming profanities at each other and the clang of swords scraping against the other. Killian was in full fledge battle with two muscular delinquents, both cornering him into the back booth. Emma came up behind the two while Killian distracted them, fighting with a sword in each hand. Emma clasped her hands onto both of the pirates heads and slammed them against each other, knocking them unconscious. They sank to the dirty floor, slumping over onto each other.

Killian looked at Emma appreciatively, wondering how this woman could have the strength to do all of this. Most women around here stay home and get by doing the laundry while the men went out and did things. Emma was different than most women, he thought. She's special.

"We should probably get out of here," Emma suggested as she looked at the rest of the men in the bar who were either at wits end, striking each other with swords, or they were looking at the pirate with a hook for a hand and his unknown accomplice, about to charge.

"Good thinking, Swan." He grabbed her arm and tugged her to the front of the bar. They dashed out the door, feet hitting the pavement with a soft thud. Heaving a big sigh of relief, Emma turned towards Killian. She gasped at how close together they were. She could feel a spark between them, sizzling at where their arms touched. She took a step backwards, putting more distance in between them.

Emma looked at Killian funnily, then a moment of realization dawned on her. She burst into fits of laughter, causing Killian to look at her as if she's gone mad.

"I'm sorry..." More laughter. "It's just" she giggled, "That you've got some woman's bra hanging on top of your hat." Emma then pointed at his hat, and Killian reached up and lifted the hat up off of his head,wondering why on earth there was a goddam bra on his hat.

Killian looked at it, indeed there was a black lacy bra draped on top of his lovely captain's hat. He picked it off of it and gave it to her. He then turned his head to her and smirked, "Love, if you want to take your bra off for me, all you have to do is ask." He wiggled his eye brows at her, a slight smirk on his devilishly handsome face.

"In your dreams, Hook." Emma replied, a smirk appeared on her face, too. She fought to keep it off, but her efforts were futile.

"In my dreams, we'll be doing a lot more than just undressing love."

Emma turned on her heel and stalked off down the street, but not before muttering "Fucking pirate." loud enough for him to hear.

Killian chuckled as he watched her walk down the street, not knowing where she was going. "Fucking swan." He shook his head as he started down the path after her.

He laughed at the craziness of it all. He'd come into the bar, hoping he'd find himself a good lay, only to find this undeniably talented and sexy woman. Emma. Another kindred soul, much like himself. He starts to think that maybe, just maybe, she might be the key to being able to move on from Milah's passing.


End file.
